Recently, in accordance with improvement and multi-functionalization of a vehicle, an around view monitoring (hereinafter, abbreviated as an AVM) system is mounted in the vehicle.
The AVM system is a system which acquires videos around the vehicle through cameras which are mounted in four directions of the vehicle and allows a driver to check surroundings of the vehicle through a display device which is mounted inside the vehicle without intentionally looking back or checking the surroundings at the time of parking the vehicle. Further the AVM system composes the videos of the surroundings to provide an around view as if it is watched from a top of the vehicle. The driver may determine a situation around the vehicle at a glance to safely park the vehicle or drive the vehicle on a narrow road using the AVM system.
However, the AVM system of the related art composes a plurality of images received from a plurality of cameras to display an around view so that difference can be sensed when a difference between brightnesses of images is generated.
Patent Document: Korean Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 10-2013-0028230